1. Field of the Invention
The present relates broadly to a control valve which allows for the fluid control of liquids and gases. More specifically, the invention relates to a control valve which is substantially unsusceptible to plugging, and which operates from a fully open to a fully closed position, relatively noiselessly and free from vibration and cavitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional control valves utilize an djustable opening in order to control fluid flows. This adjustable opening may be produced for example in a gate valve or globe valve by adjusting the position of a flat plate, or a ball valve by adjusting the position of a sphere having an opening passing therethrough, or in a plug valve or needle valve by adjusting, respectively, the tapered plug or sharply tapered element. All of such valves are susceptible to severe cavitation with attendant excessive noise levels, vibration and valve wear, particularly at high pressure differentials across the valve.
The subject matter of this invention is an improvement over my previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,615 issued July 26, 1977 and hereby incorporated by reference.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an improved fluid control valve and method of operation. Further objects and advantages of the present invention become apparent following a reading of the detailed description, drawings and claims.